


Changes

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [22]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and as always, but now there's some depression, but spoiler alert, clearly, h/c, i am part of the harry support squad, obviously it's only good changes, there's only happy endings here, this is a safe space for harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: It's been 7 years since Albert tripped over Harry's cat and fell into a permanent position in his life. Now it's time for their lives to take a different direction.Bonus art byKamiin end notes!





	1. An Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [25 May & 7 June 1997]

It had been 7 years since Albert had gone to Twin Peaks and stayed longer than originally intended to help Harry through his troubles. He could never have predicted that decision would have led him here. 

Harry was retiring. They had spoken about it over many months. Harry conceded it probably hadn't been the best idea to continue as sheriff after Cooper but Albert could understand why he had. He wanted to protect everyone that was left from the horrors seeping out of the woods. It was his obligation. Thankfully nothing quite like those events had happened again and Harry wouldn't feel so bad about moving on. Especially as Frank was moving back to town and was quite willing to take his place. 

As glad as he was that Harry would be moving in with him Albert was still concerned. Harry had visited him many times now in Seattle and even Philly on on occasion. His anxiety of city life had eased considerably but it was a lot to ask of him. Leaving his home, family, career and animals. All those damn animals. But Albert hadn't asked. Harry had willingly announced all of these points to him as if he'd been talking about going fishing on the lake. He was sacrificing an awful lot and Albert felt he needed something in return. Something more than a drab apartment in a concrete jungle. 

He would go back to Twin Peaks, briefly, before Harry moved. Albert didn't have the time to spare to help him pack but he hoped he could make things a little easier. 

Two weeks before the move Albert took the trip. He didn't tell Harry. He thought about going to see Frank first but he'd be damned if he was going to get permission. His palms were clammy on the steering wheel, his mouth was dry and his heart felt like it had got stuck between his ribs. It was absurd. Completely irrational. He really needed a cigarette. He resisted. 

\-----

A tabby cat greeted him enthusiastically from the bottom of the front steps and accompanied him up them. Harry's miniature farmyard had passed on and Harry had not replaced them. That was the first indication that he planned to leave. There were just the cats, which Albert begrudgingly admitted to himself he'd miss as he crouched to scratch Ess behind the ears. Frank and his family would look after them, it wouldn't be right to have them cooped up in his apartment. Harry had assured him the kid wasn't the kind to pull their tails. 

“Albert?!” Harry called from somewhere in the house when he heard the door open. 

Harry almost ran straight into him in the hall in his enthusiasm. 

“I didn't know you were coming.”

“That was the idea.” Before anything smarmy could leave his mouth Harry was kissing him. 

Albert realised this could be an every day occurrence. He buried his hands in Harry's hair and was certain he'd never get bored of it. Harry hummed pleasantly. The cat meowed in annoyance. 

“Let me just clear up and I'll be with you,” Harry said when they parted. 

Albert went to the living room, cat at his heels. As soon as he sat down it was on his lap purring against him. He scratched under its chin absently as he looked around the room. He wasn't being sentimental, he was sure they would come back to visit. It wouldn't be Harry's home any more though. Atticus glared at him from the armrest. He stood, picking up Ess in the process, and gently threw him at her. It put her off balance but she jumped down as if it were her intention. She glared at him again. He made his way to the back of the room where the cage still was. 

“Albert!” Harry said as he entered the room.

“You can't make the joke every damn time. I don't fall for it any more,” Albert said holding the hedgehog out to him. 

“You do sometimes,” Harry smiled, taking it from him. 

“I've made a space on the cabinet,” he said vaguely. “I mean he's pretty old now right…?”

Harry looked at him, frowning trying to figure out what he meant. He looked down at the hedgehog, then back up at Albert. 

“You mean-?” A hesitant smile broke across his face. “You mean he can live with us?”

“Yeah, he's small enough and you need something to do so-”

Harry grabbed his tie and kissed him. He pulled him closer. Albert felt spines digging into his shirt and noisy breaths of protest. He pushed Harry away. 

“We can't take him if you suffocate him.”

Harry cooed apologies at it and put it back in the cage. He made another attempt at showing his gratitude which was more successful. So successful he had Albert backing up against the wall. Albert gave in completely to everything, just letting the sensations wash over him. He'd give anything to Harry. Right now. He moaned, pressing himself back into the wall and pulling Harry closer. He parted his legs and-

“Albert?” Harry was able to distance himself enough to look at him. 

“ _What?_ ”

“Are you okay? You seem um…”

“Why are you complaining?” Albert snapped before he could say anything akin to ‘desperate’. 

“I'm not! I'm not. It's just… fast… do you want to do this?”

“ _Fast_? Harry we've been together _seven years_. When have ever done something I didn't want to outside of my work?”

“Point taken.”

“But is it freaking you out? We can stop.”

“I just… had a lot to take in. I'm still just happy that you're here. I hadn't been expecting _that_ let alone... everything else. Not that I'm not grateful! I am. Very much-”

Albert shut him up by kissing him. 

“Sorry. We can carry on. I don't mind.”

“Harry, it's fine. This is also acceptable.”

“Are you sur-”

“Harry! Fuck, just listen to me.”

“Thank you,” Harry murmured, resting their foreheads together. Albert sighed. 

“Besides we’ll have plenty of time in two weeks right?”

“Yeah!” Albert huffed out a laugh at his enthusiasm as they separated. “I thought you said you couldn't take any time?”

“I couldn't to help you move but perhaps I can motivate you.”

“How long?”

“Until tomorrow.”

Harry still looked disappointed even though after 2 weeks they'd probably be sick of each other. Albert held him by the shoulders. 

“Get a grip Truman.”

Harry mirrored his gesture, placing his hands on Albert's shoulders and grinned. Albert muttered a soft insult under his breath. 

“I walked into that one, huh?”

\-----

Albert spent the day stuck in the house. He couldn't focus. He paced the rooms and ran through everything in his head. He couldn't really stop Harry going to the station, he wouldn't get to be here much longer, but it still irritated him. Harry had asked him to spend the day with him there, everything was in a transitional state and he didn't have much to do, but Albert had declined. He didn't want to ruin anything. It didn't take long for him to begin regretting it. 

When Harry finally did arrive home Albert did his best to act casual, as if he hadn't been waiting for him all damned day. The anxious tension in his gut helped him remain neutral. 

“You tidied the house?” Harry asked suspiciously. 

“What else did you expect me to do?” Albert bit out perhaps a little too harsh. 

“Albert, you could've come to the station you know.” 

He knew and Harry knew but Harry should also be aware that he had no desire to interact with the townsfolk. Especially today (but that was a detail Harry wouldn't know). 

“Why do you seem so surprised?” Albert continued, ignoring his statement. “It's not like I never do anything for you.”

“I didn't-”

“I do stuff for you,” Albert grumbled, ineloquent in his offence. He was getting impatient. He had planned this but hell if his plans ever came to fruition. It would be best just to say it. 

“Yea-”

“Now listen here,” Albert cut him off. “I may be stubborn and easily irritated. I accept that life with me can be difficult and even if I don't say it I appreciate what you've done. All of if it. My only aim is to make this work. I don't want you to regret it - leaving this hicksville - but if you're prepared for this life then I am too.”

Harry's expression flickered between annoyance, concern and warmth reacting to the contradiction of Albert's tone and the words he said. Albert could see the subtle changes in his eyes as he tried to grasp what Albert was getting at. He'd give him a clue. 

“I love you Harry S. Truman.” 

He got down on his knee. There. That should be hint enough. He produced a small box from his pocket for good measure. The dumbstruck look on Harry's face as his mind frantically tried to process what was happening became fraught with emotion. Anyone walking in and looking at his expression would be forgiven for thinking Albert had sustained a mortal injury. 

“Will you marry me? Or, well, technically it's a Reciprocal Beneficiary Rela-”

Harry tackled him to the floor. 

“Really?” He breathed against Albert's ear. 

“I think you're supposed to say ‘yes’. Maybe not crack my skull open or the floor either.”

Harry kissed him. The back of Albert's head hit the floor again. 

“Yes.”

Albert's stomach flipped over on itself and he suddenly felt very lightheaded - which was stupid because he knew Harry would say yes. Maybe he'd hit his head harder than he thought.

“Did you really hit your head?”

“You mean did _you_ make me hit my head? You're likely to give me concussion. I suppose it's proof that after all this time I haven't changed you at all and you're still an oafish rube.”

Harry pulled him back up to a seated position any gingerly touched the back of Albert's head. 

“It's fine,” Albert admitted to stop Harry fretting too much. 

“This will probably still help though,” Harry said before he kissed him. Slower and more controlled this time. Albert hummed his agreement. 

“Give me your hand. The other one you idiot.”

Albert held Harry's hand and pushed a simple silver band onto his finger. He thought Harry may cut off the circulation in his arm where his free hand was holding onto him so tightly. They stayed like that as Harry admired it, his grip relaxing, until he looped his arms around Albert's neck and pulled him close. 

“Thank you…” Harry said in earnest. Albert could feel the rumble of his voice. “You mean so much to me Albert… I love you…”

Albert kissed him before anything else could happen. He had never been much good with raw emotion. Harry didn't seem to mind. 

“What _is_ a Reciprocal Beneficiary Relationship exactly?” Harry asked when they parted, taking the conversation back to safer territory. 

“Mostly just sentimental but good as we’re gonna get. I received the application that we need to sign and send back to Hawaii. The height of romance. At $8 who said money can't buy love?”

Harry snorted. 

“Do you have it? I want to sign it.”

“Well, I had planned dinner…”

“I want to do it right away.”

Harry's enthusiasm was endearing. Albert gave an exaggerated sigh and went to retrieve the documentation. 

It was decidedly bland for something they had imbued with such personal significance. An anticlimax, Albert thought, but it did nothing to diminish Harry's mood. He surveyed their signatures beside each other as if the pen had trailed molten gold across the page. 

“Do I need to get you a ring?” Harry asked sounding a little guilty that the thought hadn't occurred to him earlier. Albert hadn't considered it. 

“No… You could wait until we get to do it properly I guess. If we're ever able to.”

He suddenly felt like he'd said the wrong thing. He had been doing so well. Harry looked like he might cry. 

“I mean shit, if you want to Harry I don't care. I mean I do. But I just don't-”

“You haven't even married me once yet and you want to marry me again?”

_Oh._

“You're a fucking idiot Harry,” he said because his linguistic prowess had failed him. 

Harry barked out a choked laugh and Albert had to hold him so he didn't start blubbering everywhere. He was surprised Harry had managed to last this long. 

“I'm not crying,” he mumbled into his shoulder. Albert rolled his eyes.

\-----

Over dinner (candle-lit, he wasn't going to let his plans go to waste) Albert had an idea. He wanted Harry's last memories of living here to be pleasant and the beginning of his new life to be on positive footing. That's why he had made this gesture after all.

“You know we should do something on your last day here. Something to… commemorate this,” Albert gestured between them. 

Harry frowned knowing there would be alternative words Albert could have chosen to make his intention clearer. He rarely asked for clarification any more though, it seemed to be rewarding for him to make himself figure it out. His eyes seemed to sparkle with some realisation, although that was probably just the candle light. 

“Like… a ceremony?”

“That's your choice of word. We can - if you want.”

“I do.”

“It's a bit early for that,” Albert smirked and Harry kicked him lightly. “You will have to plan it yourself though - I have too much work.”

“I can do that,” Harry said with sincerity. Albert could almost see the ideas turning in his mind. 

“Just don't go crazy,” he added just to be safe. “For now though I'd appreciate it if you came back to planet earth so I can be granted your undivided attention.”

“You've given me a lot to think about… I might need you to actively distract me.”

“I can think of a thing or two that can occupy your mind… but try not to drool into your food. It's poor table manners.”

\-----

Two weeks passed uneventfully for Albert, which was a blessing. The last thing he needed was a hitch in a case that would stop him getting away, or anything particularly grizzly to sour his mood. It was all fairly procedural and for once he was grateful for it. 

Harry called often, as always, and Albert asked about his progress. His replies were positive but vague. Albert had never been one for surprises but he would trust Harry's judgement - this was for Harry more than himself. All he was told was to dress smart (as if he ever did otherwise). Albert joked about wearing a tux and the other end of the line was silent. He could imagine Harry blushing about it as his imagination ran away with the idea. It was a good job Albert owned one. 

There was a car he didn't recognise in Harry's drive and Harry's own car was absent. As he was putting his key in the lock the door was pulled open for him. 

“Special Agent Rosenfield!” A squeaky voice greeted him. 

“Lucy.”

“Well come _on_ ,” she said pulling him inside. “We have to get ready.”

“Where is Harry?” He asked, desperately seeking a rescue from this situation. 

“He is getting ready at the station. You're not supposed to see the bride - or a groom either I guess - before a wedding you know, it's bad luck.”

“Don't you have actual jobs to be doing? At said station? Or has all crime halted for the day?”

Lucy gave him a distinctly unimpressed look. 

“You should be happy Agent Rosenfield. We're doing this for you.”

“For Harry.”

“For _both_ of you. You know I think you waste a lot of time complaining so much. Maybe you should complain less. Everybody would feel a lot better too. So would you, maybe, unless you really _like_ complaining that much…” she trailed off then snapped back to attention. “You need to get changed!”

She dragged him to the bedroom (like he didn't know where it was) and shut him in, slamming the door much too forcefully. 

When he re-emerged Lucy gushed over him, straightened the tie and smoothed down the jacket. She blathered on about James Bond which Albert didn't actually mind. She had got herself ready too, although not much could be done with her hair. It made him think of Harry's hair and wondered if he was having the same problem. She pinned a white rose to his lapel. 

“No roses.” It was an instant reaction. 

“No roses?”

“No,” he didn't want any damn symbolism. Not today.

She took the offending flower away and produced a police radio. 

“ _Andy_?!” She whined into it. “Andy you need to get rid of the roses!”

“No roses?” Came the confused response. 

“Get rid of them!”

“ _All_ of them?”

“All of them Andy!” Lucy screeched and then silenced the transmission. She frowned in thought before staring at him wide-eyed. “I know!”

She hurried off and Albert considered the misappropriation of police equipment. Lucy returned faster than expected holding up a different white flower. It was round and, on closer inspection, made up of many smaller flowers. She pinned it in place. 

“This one is better anyway,” she nodded, approving of her own work. “You know it means-”

“I don't want to know. As long as it's not a damn rose I don't care.” Perhaps that was a little harsh, she was helping him after all. “Tell me after. Now can we go to wherever we’re supposed to be? I can only avoid cat hair for so long.”

\-----

Lucy took him to The Chapel in the Woods. Which is exactly what anyone would expect it to be. At the edge of the titular woods was a small arrangement of bench seating with what seemed to be white heather threaded around it. She took him around the side of the building. They had to wait for their ‘signal’. 

Albert's mouth felt too dry and his mind seemed to go blank. He tried to remember what he needed to say. Lucy put a hand on his arm.

“It's going to be okay.”

“I know.”

The signal was Hawk giving them the go ahead over the radio. Lucy gave him a reassuring pat. 

“You just need to walk to the front okay? I've got to sit down with everyone else.”

All he could manage to do was nod to her. They walked and parted ways when they were clear of the wall. Lucy went to find her position and Albert was relieved to see there were only a few people and none of them were looking at him. 

Harry was walking up on the opposite side, focusing ahead. He had a _white hat_ and Albert should have really seen that coming. It matched his jacket and served to make his blushing even more obvious. Albert smiled to himself and thought perhaps this was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. 

They met at the top, standing either side of Frank. Harry bit his lip to prevent his smile from becoming too goofy as he looked at Albert. He nodded to him and Albert nodded back. He noticed Harry didn't have a rose on his lapel either but something different to his own flower. It looked somewhat similar to a rose but more delicate, petals trimmed with pink to stand out from his jacket. 

Frank was holding the fucking hedgehog with a box strapped to its back. 

“What is he doing here?”

“He's my brother Albert, he had to be here.”

“You _know_ I wasn't talking about Frank.”

“Well, he was there at the beginning and he's coming with us. I think he deserves to be part of it.”

Albert wasn't sure it wanted to be part of it. It didn't look very pleased. Frank cleared his throat. 

“You know, I don't think this is going to stay in the memory as the most romantic of unions.”

“Stick to your script Frank.”

Frank fixed Albert with his blank, even stare. Albert couldn't really say what it meant. He held his gaze until Frank felt he should continue with whatever Harry had instructed him to do. Which was apparently a best man speech. 

“We are here today to celebrate the Union of Harry and Albert, wishing them well for their future ahead. You will be greatly missed here Harry but we are comforted in the knowledge you are going to be so much happier. Albert, your presence in my brother's life has enlivened his spirit and brought him the peace he rightly deserves and for that I thank you. I am honoured to accept you into our family. You may now speak your vows.” He turned to Harry with a soft smile. 

“I, Harry S. Truman, take you, Albert Rosenfield, to be my life partner. To help and care for you for the rest of my days. To support and stand by you in every situation you may be faced with. No matter what. I'll be there. Always.”

Albert could have kissed him right then. The serious devotion Harry was pushing at him, trying desperately to make Albert feel what he was experiencing, in short, blunt phrases made it a little harder to breathe. Albert would reassure him the feeling was mutual. 

“I, Albert Rosenfield, take you, Harry S. Truman, to be my life partner. Our life is built on a foundation of love and truth, there is no ground more sturdy. You can raise our future as high as you like, it will not fall, but if you ever stumble I'll be there to steady you. Whatever our future holds we will meet it together.”

“Do you both reciprocate your sentiments?” Frank asked. 

“I do,” they said in unison. 

Frank proffered the hedgehog to Harry who opened the box on its back. Albert almost put his head in his hands. Harry took out a silver ring similar to the one he wore. Albert gave him his hand and Harry slipped the cool metal onto his finger. He looked at Albert with a nervous smile and Albert felt his heart might seize up. He threaded his fingers with Harry's. He saw his ears turning red. Harry turned to look expectantly at Frank. 

“You may now kiss… your man?”

Harry didn't wait for him to finish. It was brief and chaste. Albert felt Harry's desperate self-restraint stopping it from becoming anything else. Albert returned the kiss just to make it more difficult for him. Harry gripped his hand tighter. 

They turned to walked down together and were met with a face-full of confetti. Albert swore, Harry laughed and Andy was profusely apologetic. They mingled with the sparse congregation. Albert was clapped on the back numerous times. He put up with it. He even put up with Andy sobbing on his shoulder. For all of the ways Albert had behaved towards these people they were genuinely grateful to him. They didn't say so but he could see it, they all knew without him Harry's life might have taken a much bleaker direction after the Palmer case. 

He watched Harry laugh with them - _his_ people. It took him awhile to realise he was saying his farewells. Albert felt bad for making the moment bitter-sweet. The rude city suit taking away their sheriff but more people shook his hand and the feeling subsided. This is what Harry wanted. What he wanted too. 

“You look out for him y’hear?” Ed told him with a firm grip and Albert truthfully assured him he would. No jibes. 

People began to filter out and Frank put an hand on his shoulder and imparted brotherly advice to him. Ordinarily Albert would joke about the generic stock phrases but Frank was serious, voice thick with emotion, and Albert nodded sagely. The hedgehog complained and Frank took it home. 

Harry smiled at him, took his hand and led him into the woods. As soon as the remaining people were out of sight he grabbed hold of Albert's waist and pulled him close, kissing him with a frantic _need_. Albert felt his back hit a tree, he gasped as Harry pushed him against it. Albert had intended for them to go directly to _their_ home. He wasn't sure why he had ever thought such a thing. He ran his hands up Harry's back and moaned into his mouth. 

“Albert…” Harry's voice was shaky. 

“Is Frank in your house?”

“I don't care.” 

Harry kissed him again and Albert wondered if they'd make it that far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [a proposal](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/175812200717/enbyartblog-albert-making-a-serious-decision)
> 
> Everyone (aside for Albert) loves some flower symbolism right?  
> Albert's flower: Hydrangea - heartfelt emotion, gratitude. Negative symbolism is frigidity and heartlessness  
> Harry: Lisianthus - gratitude and appreciation, traditional values and old fashioned morals  
> White heather - Protection and wishes coming true (remember that wish?)
> 
> (Kami mentioned a hedgehog ring box so there you go)
> 
> you wanna know if they make it home? here's a [missing scene](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/173201643862/missing-scene-from-after-the-first-wedding-they)


	2. A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big changes aren't easy but it will be worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Kami](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/) for all their enthusiasm, encouragement and blessing us with beautiful art. What was only meant to be a one-shot is now over 30,000 words...
> 
> and thank _you_ for reading!
> 
> [8 June - 22 September 1997]

In the beginning it felt no different, just as if Harry were visiting. As always Albert was busy with work, Harry could tell he felt guilty about not being there enough to help him settle in. Harry didn't mind, he'd be a fool to think Albert wasn't married to his job first. Besides, he always made up for it. 

Bad cases, understandably, made for bad moods. Sometimes Albert would return with only terse, snapped conversation. The times when he was silent were worse. Eyes haunted by the worst of humanity. He never spoke about his cases of course, and quite frankly Harry had enough gruesome crime scenes in his past. He held Albert until he felt him uncoil and lean into him. Sometimes it took a long time, standing motionless together, but Harry was a patient man. Eventually Albert's hands would find his waist. If Harry's intervention had been particularly effective he might feel a breath sigh against his ear. Albert was always left looking empty and exhausted when they parted. As difficult as it was to see him this way Harry was glad for the opportunity to help. He didn't want to consider all the times before when Albert arrived back to an empty apartment.

Albert told him to settle in properly. Harry had unpacked all of his belongings but some of it needed storing away. He was granted permission to go through the apartment and find the appropriate places to house everything. Albert even suggested Harry could rearrange things how he wished. Harry wasn't sure where to begin.

It was a nice gesture - Albert was attempting to allow Harry to create more of a home for himself without being too obvious about it. Albert came home one day to Harry clearing out a closet, surrounded by taped up boxes. He told him he'd never put things away right if he didn't look at what they were and maybe, just maybe, Harry thought there was another reason for Albert's recommended use of his time. 

It still felt like a violation of privacy going through Albert's possessions, even though he had been told to do so. At first Harry only gave things cursory glances, trying not to study anything too hard. Most things were not particularly significant though - paperwork, boxes of boxes - and Harry began to relax a little and take his time. After all, if he was right and Albert _did_ want Harry to learn something about his life without awkward heart-to-heart discussions, he needed to be more thorough. 

The first discovery he made were well worn novels, pages crumpled at the edges. Harry wondered why they were stored away if they were loved so much. He flipped through one, inhaling the scent. He missed that. Harry unpacked them to arrange on a shelf later. 

\-----

Harry didn't hear Albert's arrival - he was too engrossed in the book. If Albert liked it so much Harry would absolutely take an interest. 

“Harry?”

Harry looked up at him. Albert had a peculiar expression. It was probably because of the book. 

“Did you become an FBI agent to be like James Bond?” he asked. 

Albert became flustered. So he _hadn't_ noticed what Harry was reading. 

“Don't be ridiculous Harry.”

His response was too slow to arrive and executed too fast. It was most definitely a reason for his chosen career. It didn't explain Albert's initial reaction… _ah_. Harry touched his own face. Of course. He was wearing his glasses. 

He recalled years ago when Albert had seen him wear them for the first time. Harry had been going over paperwork, Albert had walked in and stopped halfway through a sentence. Harry had looked up at him to continue but he didn't. It took some time for Harry to realise the cause of Albert's distraction. He hadn't considered that Albert _didn't_ know he was far-sighted. 

Harry had become distinctly self-conscious and took them off, muttering about looking stupid. Albert had sat beside him, took the glasses from him and put them back on his face. Albert had just… _stared_ at him and Harry had felt his face heating up. Albert had kissed him and _everything else_ began to heat up. Albert liked many small, unexpected things about Harry and Harry liked that about him.

“You don't… like it because… it makes me look smarter do you?” he had asked, concerned. 

“There’s no danger of that Harry,” Albert had said, voice thick. 

He marvelled that Albert's reactions to things never seemed to diminish. Other people might use ‘passionate’ as a kind way to describe Albert's fiery personality but Harry thought it was an accurate term for other aspects of him too. He grinned at him and Albert huffed. 

\-----

Harry was sat on the bedroom floor searching through boxes again. It still felt like he was doing something nefarious. His body was ready to jump and frantically pack everything back up at the slightest noise. It was foolish, Albert had seen him doing the exact same thing yesterday and walked right by, shaking his head as Harry jumped. Harry was certain that his theory was sound. 

The music soothed him as he organised and repacked. Simple, sweet melodies that imbued the apartment with something of himself. He sang along softly, considering the personal significance of the objects he encountered. He was flipping through records when he noticed Albert was leaning against the doorframe. 

“How long have you been standing there?” He asked, feeling his face getting redder. 

He was surprised Albert hadn't derided his taste in music. He realised he didn't want a response if he had been there longer than mere seconds. He pulled out a record at random for something to say before Albert could reply. 

“The Clash? I never figured you for a punk Albert,” Harry joked. 

Albert's silence was unexpected.

“Wait, you _were_ a punk?!”

“Don't be an idiot Harry. Do you honestly think I was ever an anarchist?”

“No…”

“It was a phase, contrary to what you may believe I did not come onto this planet a fully grown man. I had to suffer through phases like everybody else.”

“So you were a punk without being an anarchist? A good punk citizen?”

“No! I was just frustrated by society.”

“Sounds pretty punk to me. Did you pierce your ear with a safety pin?”

“Don't be ridiculous. That's completely unhygienic and also entirely pointless.”

Before Harry had developed a thing for FBI agents his tastes had led him in unfortunate directions. Albert had theorised that he had an attraction to agents as a safety net to prevent him getting involved with criminals. Harry didn't think this was entirely true but the combination of a bad-boy image _and_ Albert Rosenfield affected him more than he'd care to admit. 

“Harry I'm not going to be the vessel for your mid-life crisis.”

“What?”

“I can see your eyes glazing over as your mind roams free.”

Harry made a gesture to throw the record at him. 

“Don't you dare. That's a British import.”

“Tell me more about the Albert Rosenfield of the mid-1970s then.”

Albert sighed at sat next to him, absently looking through the box. 

“You wouldn't have wanted to meet me then and I certainly wouldn't have wanted to meet you.” This didn't sway Harry's interest. Albert sighed again. “Well, it made me cut off my hair for one thing.”

“How much?”

Albert gestured at his shoulder.

“ _No way_. You had long hair?”

“For a time,” Albert muttered. “And even when I cut it there was still certainly more than I have now.”

He told Harry how most of that time he'd been preoccupied with the Vietnam war. Even once it had ended he thought such tragedy shouldn't be allowed to be swept under the carpet. He was very vocal about his opinions of course and not well liked for it. People wanted to forget, it was just too horrible. If people forgot mistakes were repeated he reasoned. Harry wanted to ask how being a war protester wasn't a form of anarchy but didn't want to ruin the moment. He was sure Albert had a sensible answer.

Harry thought about a surly, frustrated Albert in his early 20s, leather jacket and spiky hair. His righteous passion getting him into fights he couldn't handle. He kissed the Albert he had now, in front of him, and pushed him to the floor. As Albert gasped underneath him he thought he would have liked to have met him back then. He certainly preferred the one he had now though.

\-----

Harry did well for a time but then he became less occupied and his thoughts started to become intrusive. He stopped going out and started getting restless. Albert told him to go back to Twin Peaks - not permanently of course - but unsurprisingly he'd said it too sharply and Harry was too depressed not to take it the wrong way. They fought about it. Which wasn't unusual but their conflicts were mostly in good humour nowadays. This wasn't. All of their anxieties rising with bitter voices. They were sensible enough not to part on bad terms but it still hurt. 

Harry was only gone for a week. Going back to a life that had moved on without him hurt in different ways. Twin Peaks wasn't his home any longer. Harry still went back most weeks for a few days, trying to restore something in himself. This was why he had been reluctant to return in the first place - the danger of not being able to keep away. It only served to make him feel worse and Albert was getting concerned. 

When he returned to Albert from his latest trip Harry held him tight. He missed him more each time he went back. All those years they had been fine with distance between them but now Harry found it unbearable. Albert sighed and Harry felt his fingers at the edges of his hair. 

“That's it,” Harry murmured. “I'm here. I'm not going again.”

Home wasn't always a place. It shouldn't have taken so long for him to realise that. 

“I'm sorry,” he choked out in a whisper. 

Albert pulled away and looked at him sternly, hands on Harry's shoulders. 

“Don't be. You have no control over it.”

Harry tried desperately to keep himself together. He looked away, closed his eyes and focused on evening out his breathing. He heard Albert mutter something and felt his arms around him, one hand at his back, the other in his hair. Harry buried his face in his neck. 

“Don't do this to yourself Harry. It's okay.”

It _wasn't_ okay. He should be perfectly happy - and he was, truly. He didn't want Albert to blame himself if he saw him break. A watery noise escaped from the back of his throat. Albert's hand rubbed circles across his back. Harry should give him more credit. Albert knew Harry better than anyone now, maybe better than Harry knew himself. 

“I’m happy here. I love you,” Harry managed to force out before he became a shuddering, sobbing mess. 

“I know.”

They remained like that until there was nothing left. Harry scrubbed his hand over his face, ashamed. Albert pulled it away and kissed him instead. Albert led him into the bedroom and they lay on the bed together, Harry's head on his chest, Albert's hands in Harry's hair. Harry listened to Albert's steady breathing, felt the rise and fall of it, and tried to match it. His soul was raw and frayed but cleansed. 

“Thank you.”

Albert hummed in response. 

\-----

Things were easier after that. Albert was reluctant to leave him when he was called to Philly (it hadn't escaped Harry's attention that Gordon liked to keep Albert close). He told Harry to change the house - refurnish, redecorate - whatever he wanted. When he had finally left, after many assurances, Harry noticed the cardboard deer head on the wall. He had brought it as a joke years ago when he had removed the taxidermy from his home. He hadn't brought it here with him though. He smiled to himself. 

He set about his task with new fervour. It was nice to work with a blank canvas, he didn't feel too worried about changing things. He focused on warmth. Harry didn't lose sight of the fact this was Albert's home too and remained in what he hoped were the realms of good taste. Things became a little mismatched but he thought that quite suited them. He hoped Albert would like it. A bit rustic and very much a home. 

When Albert returned he did approve of Harry's work. Harry thought he liked it most due to the positive effect it had rather than the way it looked. Albert had been paying more attention to Harry than the new furnishings and Harry became self conscious under the scrutiny. Albert mildly insulted him and pushed him back against the wall. Harry resolved to show Albert how much he had been missed.

\-----

“What are you doing?” Albert asked, finding Harry on the balcony one evening. 

“Whittling.”

“It's too dark for that now - you'll end up cutting off a finger.”

“Thanks for your faith in my ability,” Harry looked up at Albert and saw him surveying the wood shavings with distaste. “And I _will_ clean up after myself.”

“Well what is it?” Albert gestured to the wood in Harry's hands. 

Harry held it up to him. Albert sighed. 

“Really? A hedgehog?” 

He pushed Harry's glasses back into position and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Tell me you're not going to fill every unoccupied surface with wooden trinkets.”

“Not if you keep me busy,” Harry said evenly, continuing his work. 

“I'm not going near you while you're still holding a knife Harry.”

Harry flicked fresh wood shavings at him. He put the knife down, as it really was getting difficult to see, and made a move to take off his glasses. He decided against it. He liked the way Albert did a minuscule double-take when he looked at him, not expecting Harry to be wearing them. 

“How was work?”

Albert sighed, exasperated by the pedestrian question and flicked shavings from his sleeve. He did the double-take. 

“Bearable. Do you really need to ask me every day? I'll tell you if there's anything particularly riveting that's not case sensitive.”

“You'd be grumpier if I didn't ask,” Harry said, confident of the fact. 

Albert huffed and leaned on the railing, looking out into the night. Harry hoped one day, probably many years from now, they'd move somewhere else. Somewhere Albert could see the stars and Harry could hear wind in the trees rather than traffic on the air. He was content with this though, as long as they were together.

\-----

Harry heard Albert's muttered string of curses through the door and the jangling of his keys. He opened the door for him and was greeted by something unexpected. Albert had been caught in the rain and was absolutely soaked through, which was unfortunate, but not particularly significant. The focus of Harry's attention was the stocky, equally wet dog at his feet. 

“Pick it up and put it in the bath Harry. I don't want it messing up the house.”

Harry followed the instruction, the dog was friendly enough to be handled. He held it against his chest and the cold water seeped into his shirt. He felt it's tail thumping against him. Albert kicked his shoes off and followed him into the bathroom where he proceeded to dump his sodden coat, jacket and shirt on the tiles. 

Harry spoke softly to the dog although it didn't seem to need much reassurance. It had a pointed muzzle that made it look like it was smiling whenever it opened its mouth. It was definitely a mongrel, tan and white with grey-black across its back. The large upright ears gave additional height to its short stature. 

“It was at a crime scene and it's not a very effective witness. It can't really be kept as evidence either.”

“I've always wanted a dog. Frank and I had one as kids but after that I never had the time.”

“I was surprised you didn't. Of all the critters in your home you never had the most obvious pet of choice.”

“Well you should know I'm not _entirely_ predictable by now.”

“You need to go and get him food.” Albert said, changing the subject. “There is no meat in the house.”

So Harry left Albert alone with their new addition. ‘Food’ wouldn't cut it. Harry brought enough to create a small dog starter kit and headed back to the apartment. When he arrived back more water had been added to the situation. It seemed Albert had bathed the dog to warm it. Surveying the scene Harry would guess it had splashed around a lot and shaken itself dry. Albert was sitting on the floor with it wrapped in a towel.

“Took you long enough,” he muttered. 

“He smells like… noodles,” Harry noted, relieving Albert of his charge.

“Don't call him Noodle, Harry.”

Harry grinned. 

“Too late.” 

Once ‘Noodle’ was fed he went straight to sleep in the living room (Albert was adamant he wouldn't sleep on their bedroom). Harry went to find Albert attempting to mop up the worst of the water. 

“I'm already beginning to regret this.”

“Are you jealous?” Harry said throwing a towel over Albert's head and rubbing his hair dry. 

Albert cursed and complained about being demeaned in such a way. Harry kissed him and they almost slipped on the floor. 

“Priorities Harry. We need to clean this or one of us will end up with a broken neck.”

\-----

Noodle provided Harry with a reason to go out every day and a constant companionship that the other Albert (the small spiny one) could not. It hadn't escaped his attention that everything Albert had done since Harry moved in was to ensure his comfort and happiness. Harry felt incredibly lucky. Albert would probably say luck had nothing to do with it. It was time he did something for himself rather than rely on Albert to help him. 

“I'm getting a job,” he announced one evening as they sat in the couch together. “Voluntary,” he clarified. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah. At a sanctuary, it's not far and Noodle can come with me to help socialise the other dogs.”

“Only on the condition you don't bring them all home with you.”

“So I can bring some of them home?”

Albert glared at him. 

“You know full well I mean none of them.”

“I'll still be home before you and leave after you do in the mornings.”

“Good.”

Harry pulled him closer and Albert kissed him.

“It will be good for you to do this,” Albert said softly.

“This?” Harry asked, kissing him again and straddling his hips.

“You know what I mean…” Harry moved his hands under Albert’s shirt and heard a sharp intake of breath. “But yeah this is pretty good too.”

The conversation stalled as they moved against each other, mouths occupied with other tasks. Harry's hands ventured lower, unfastening Albert's belt but then Noodle jumped up next to them and began yapping persistently. 

“I definitely regret it. When you go to work you're gonna leave him there,” Albert grumbled, glowering at the intrusion. 

\-----

That night Harry lay in bed, chest against Albert's back, listening to their breathing. He thought about their life together, how it had started and all the moments they had shared since. It was hard to think Harry had lived a life without him. 

He ran his hand across Albert's chest and placed it across his heart. 

“Harry?” Albert muttered, “go to sleep.”

As Harry's mind drifted off he thought about how their relationship had solidified since he moved in. Not that he had ever been concerned about it but now the feeling was almost a tangible presence. He would spend the rest of his life with Albert. It had nothing to do with shooting stars but the attempt hadn't hurt. Harry dreamt of starry skies and snowy trees, Albert warm by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A [soft melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ffo3yKFjYmA) to make our soft sheriff feel at home.  
> [A song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A13vj5vdlCU) from The Clash in '77.  
> [That picture](https://c1.staticflickr.com/7/6154/6151756876_8c4ed6b871.jpg) of Miguel Ferrer.
> 
> You can't tell me Harry didn't have a crush on Hank in school...
> 
> Also: [Harry with glasses](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/163460812567/a-very-soft-80s-harry-with-hipster-glasses-for)


End file.
